Goh!
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: A long walk and a pmsing miko and a pissed off because miko is pmsing hanyou...you get the picture...and a long walk home. no lemon


GOH!

By: Lady Casper

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha or any other cute little hanyou and I don't own kagome and her abilities.

Pairing: IY and Kag

Comedy/Fluff

A warm sunny day in Japan as the birds chirps their good mornings. We find a stubborn hanyou on a McDonald's sign and right below him a yelling upset teenage girl.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing?" An annoyed Kagome asked the half demon being seriously conspicuous to the public that walked by the couple.

"Looking out for any enemies coming to get us while were not looking. Duh what else would I be doing?" Inuyasha stated as a matter-of-fact with a how-could-you-be-so-dumb look at Kagome.

"Inuyasha I don't think well have a problem in modern day Japan. So get your ass of the sign and go back home." A retorted Kagome blasted back at him.

"Teh! Don't bark orders at me! Ill do what I want thank you very much." Inuyasha fired straight back at her with a pissed off look.

"Oh really. Inuyasha…" Kagome had it quite enough now.

"Huh…no wait don't say it Kagome. Plea…" Inuyasha realized his mistake and begging was his only other option.

"SIT BOY!" Too late.

Goh!

"Ow…Kagome is that you hate me so much or something?" Inuyasha grumbled as he unplanted his face from the ground.

"What are you talking about? You don't listen and that is the only reason I even have to think of using Osuwari." Kagome was confused but let the word escape by sheer accident.

Goh!

"Oops…sorry Inuyasha!" Apologizing of course wasn't going to cool Inuyasha down. This was something Kagome knew all to well of course but still none the least.

"Why you…stop doing that before I give you a reason to say sorry." Inuyasha snorted

"Oh really." Kagome placed her hands on her hips as she gave a solemn look toward Inuyasha

"Uh-oh. Kagome why are you looking at me like that? What are you going to do? Kagome…K-kagome?" Inuyasha tried stopping her from saying the dreaded word that made him meet his old buddy the ground in his face.

"Inuyasha…" take of inhale "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Inuyasha knew it.

Gasp of air

"Now that should teach you a lesson. Now go home! Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you listening to me?" Kagome began to get seriously worried and went to check on the lying hanyou in the pavement of the sidewalk they were walking on.

'As s-ssoon as I can feel my body again.' The hanyou screamed with vengeance.

"Oh dear he's unconscious. I guess I went a little over board there." Kagome looked over the not so conscious hanyou paved into the concrete.

'A LITTLE!' Inuyasha's mind screamed.

"I guess I am going to have to carry you back home. Oh well so much for getting to school on time." Kagome sighed heavily of thinking of all the things she had to make up for pile up even more on her desk while she had to play horsey with Inuyasha in order to get him out of the ground.

Wide grin on hanyou's face

"Inuyasha you're heavier than I thought." Kagome moved a little to the right while placing the faint Inuyasha on her back.

A grunt escaped the hanyou's mouth

"Hehehe…I guess your still slightly conscious if you can make a direct grunt to me like that. Such a little idler, your making me carry you and you're not even that injured. Your lucky that I am not cold hearted and will just drop you right here."

No reply

"I thought you'd see it my way." Confidence was definitely a major for Kagome at that moment.

cuddling

"Inuyasha, what in the world…? Stop that!" Kagome's squeaky voice proving his ministrations to her neck and lower back were working Inuyasha continued.

More cuddling and nuzzling

"Inuyasha…" Kagome trailed off the warning as the feel made her heart beat speed its rate way up the scale.

Cuddling some more

Causes sever blushing

"Inuyasha could ya quit it I can't concentrate on walking with your wait on me." Kagome of course didn't have a problem concentrating on the ground considering that was the only thing she could see or want to see at that precise moment.

"S-sorry." A silent apology echoed out of Inuyasha's mouth

"He…it's all right." Kagome's voice sounded sincere to the demon's ears which made it more easier to apologize.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha called to the girl carrying him.

"Yes?" A small hidden curiosity hidden in her voice came through her vocals.

"You're really moving slow. We won't make it to your house until sun-down at this rate.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly.

"Hm?" A small noise escaped the hanyou's lips.

Watch it!

More nuzzling

"Eh I give up with you." The girl smiled slightly to herself but mostly to the pavement she was concentrating on so hard not to collide into face first with. Still blushing she realized how a slow a pace she really was going.

"Inuyasha do you think you can walk now?" Kagome asked curious about how bad he really was.

"No Kagome. You wouldn't leave me here would ya? You wouldn't leave your own hanyou out in the middle of your time would you?" Inuyasha asked curiously with a grin plastered on his face again.

"My hanyou huh? I don't know. Ask me when I have one that is reliable." Kagome instenivly knew that was going to get Inuyasha right back into his little game that he loved playing or messing which ever against her.

"Hey?" An insulted sound came from the dog demon's mouth.

"Hey is for horses Inuyasha." Kagome made their game a favorite past time though.

A grumbling Inuyasha kept quiet until they neared the steps that were owned by the Higurashi family.

"It's about time we got here." Inuyasha didn't think they'd ever get here.

"Good. Now would you get off?" Kagome's back was screaming for relief.

"Fine! You don't have to get testy with me." Inuyasha jumped off of Kagome's back and onto the ground.

"Hey you try carrying a half male demon on your back which has the weight of a cow." Kagome fumed some what but waved it of with a tired hand.

"I am not that heavy so stop exaggerating." Inuyasha once again was insulted.

"Eh, whatever. Well I guess I can stay home considering I actually think I have a back problem now. I don't have to get Grandpa make a cover story this time cause I actually have the problem." Kagome started making her way to her home when suddenly she was picked off the ground by a pair of strong clawed hands. Inuyasha placed her on his back and took to the stairs.

"Thanks." Kagome said quietly in Inuyasha's dog ear.

I guess I have to watch her while she sleeps as well I don't want any attacks happening to her while she's sleeping. Inuyasha bounded a complete halt at the doors of the Higurashi home. Taking Kagome upstairs as quietly as possible just in case her old gramps caught them he wouldn't have to explain to the old geezer.

Getting to the door of her infamous room Inuyasha opened the door with a twist of a wrist. Placing Kagome on her bed she was already sound asleep before Inuyasha had came into the house.

Smiling at the innocence that coated her face, Inuyasha placed a strand of black midnight hair that fell on her face, behind her ear. Deciding it was best to spend his remainder time of waiting Inuyasha laid down beside Kagome's bed on the floor. Grabbing one of Kagome's dangled hand into his own he fell fast asleep. Dreaming about the other they stayed like that late into the day.

Fin

I hope everyone enjoyed my first attempt at a Comedy fluff fic for Inuyasha and Kagome.


End file.
